Meatward goes to school
by 1602jaw
Summary: When Meatward got enroll in a special school, everything is going down hill on the Aqua Teen Hunger Force. Will Meatward survive? Will shake ever be accepted as a hero? Or will Carl try to prevent any hero stuff ruining his car. Found out now in this force, quick, terrible writing of a fanfic.


"Mail called!" shake annouces, moving his cup body to the living room. he sat on his favorite chair, looking up the mails to see if it interest him. frylock and meatward, enter the room "ok everyone, before everyone open their mail, i should be the one to look first that amuse me".

"shake, you do know, most of these are just about taxes, bills, and my paycheck, right?" frylock state.

"Yeah, i know that which is why, I'm looking first" shake said, holding the first mail and read it "Ugh, it for meatward. hey meatward, catch".

shake throw the mail in meatward face "woah, it is really mine. never thought, i have something for me from the mailman".

"that because someone that idiot would send you a letter".

Meatward rip the mail paper off and read the paper "dear meatward...crud, I forgot my glasses".

"you don't wear glasses, Meatward" frylock mention.

"of coarse, he doesn't wear glasses. he doesn't know how to read, dummy" shake added, looking at all the mail and noticing it all belong to frylock "damn it, this is all for you, frylock".

"boy, I need mine glasses. I can't read without em, how am I supposed to get a book with pictures that needed glasses".

"you mean, picture books" frylock said.

"nah man, i mean graphic novel. Those are the real books. hey, is my glasses here. where are my glasses, again?" Meatward asked again, with frylock taking the paper away and reading it to himself "dear meatward, you have been enroll in the u.a school for the chances of becoming a new students to be a hero".

"Enroll? you mean, I'm going to be roll in s doughnut?" meatward asked, having no idea what that meant.

"no, moron. you are obviously going to be working in some factory like the british do it" shake joking said "i mean, who the hell wanted you to be enroll for soar losers in some academy".

"well shake. apparently, he is being enroll in some kind of school for heros" frylock said, a bit confuse and suspisous "which is odd because i never heard of a school that ever teaching about that".

"school? you mean, I'm going to paint pictures and pet the little piggy?"

"of coarse not, idiot. school are for chumps with no life of their own. that why I'm living in a luxurious life style of my own".

"shut up, boy. I wan't to touch some piggy".

"actually, it a high school" frylock said "it state here on the paper".

"Wow, that freaking stupid, frylock. seriously, tell me this is a joke or not" shake laugh a bit, thinking of it as somekind of stupid joke.

"Well, no. it actaully does state here on the paper" frylock state "i dont know, how he got enroll or who idea was this but it look real".

"woah now, that some serious bull crap right there, right meatward?"

"i don't know. i hope they have some piggy. so I can touch because i want to meet me some nice, little piggy".

"Come on, frylock. We know this is totally just a prank mail we got" shake said "no one believe a person like meatward would be enroll in a academy".

"Yeah, it does seem weird but it doesn't seem fake, at all" frylock said "i mean, look at this. there are literally real prints, numbers and address on here. i hate to say it but this is some very interesting stuff, shake".

"Wait, am i really going to school?"

"well in every sense of this mail, Yeah. congrats".

"oh boy, I'm really am going to meet some piggy".

"What? that impossible. did you even read it again?"

"of coarse, i already read the whole thing. it seem ligit and it state here that a bus will arrive here to pick him up...from japan".

"Bull crap" shake refuse to think of it "how the hell did meatward got enroll? he not even in any school, remember".

"Well, i am home school" meatward mention.

"which does not count as belonging to the higher up".

"Well, not everyone has to be a higher up to sign up for this" frylock pulled out a uniform out of the paper. this amaze and suprise meatward "Wow, i have my own uniform".

"Pff, obviously it not going to fit".

"shake, do you know what this mean?" frylock said "meatward is obviously being part in something more greater. this could lead him to a better life".

"well if that the case then why him?" shake question "why not me? I'm perfect for this hero stuff. i literally have my own superpower. i mean, I'm the freaking fume!"

"not anymore, boy because I just got myself enroll in a school" meatward state.

"actaully, it high school".

"What the difference?"

"Well, in high school, there a lot of oppurtunity for your future, meatward" frylock explain "Plus, you can use your skills at any activity. sure, it may seem hard but that what make school special".

"aww dog, it cool. what more important is the piggy".

"exscue me, I have a higher chance of being in this school beside him" shake comment "look at me. I have a perfect body to be in it. he doesn't even have the cool looks to be in it. he going to be make fun of it because of a nerd like him".

"shake, didn't you state that schools are for chumps?" frylock asked, sarcastically "i mean, you clearly aren't into more educational stuff, remember?"

"but this is a school for heros".

"which includes some educational elements in it".

"oh come on. who need skills and education? superhero's don't need skills. they have power".

"Well, powers do comes with responsibility" frylock reminded shake, who doesn't seem to care.

"well...responsibility can...lead to..." shake was unable to try giving some fake fact to frylock "uhhhh...to the darkside".

"Wait, it can lead me to the darkside if i go to school?" meatward asked, confuse and afriad of that statement.

"Yes".

"no" frylock said "it does not. look meatward, this is your chance to learn a bit more of your power. don't you want to learn something about power and all that jazz to be hero?"

"I'm a hero, you know" shake reminded him.

"Well, me and boxy do love to play superheroes, so..." meatward said "i guess so".

"that the spirit. you see, this won't be that bad" frylock assure him.

"oh, it going to be sooooo bad, frylock" shake comment "believe me, it going to be worst".

"nah dog, there no worry. me and boxy brown are going to become heroes when we done with the hard stuff" meatward state.

the next day, when the bus arrive 

"Ok, meatward. this is it. are your certain, you fine?" frylock asked, with him, shake and carl looking at meatward, who was ready to go on the bus with his uniform.

"I'm fine, really" meatward replied, making frylock happy a bit "Well, that glad to hear. now, i want you to know that if you are struggling a bit, just take a deep breath and-"

"Ugh, can we please get to the part, where he get on the bus" shake whines.

"Yeah, i hate to agree with him. i mean, I'm only here because someone, second annoyed me, is going away" carl added.

"Well, he technically not going away that long, carl" frylock state.

"is that right? because it look like it" carl said "he freaking going to japan. how the hell he going to get back here?"

"look boys" meatward said to all of them "when i don't come back. i wan't you all to remember. power comes from the heart and you guys are my heart...,and also, i want you guys to take care for boxy and my other friends".

"oh yeah, we will take "goood" care of them" shake take the request, sarcastically "isn't that right, frylock?"

"Yeah, not going to miss you when you gone" carl comment "i mean, i will say this. you aren't much of a dumba** like the cup here".

"Hey, I'm least of a dumba**, you know" shake tell him.

"which is why you use my car for a freaking demolition race"

"look, can we look passed that. meatward really need to go now" shake reminded him, preventing any conflict from that event.

"bye fellows. i hope i come back and show all the new friends i met" meatward gave a farewell said to his guys.

"well, that pretty nice of you" frylock replied "but you better get going. the bus is waiting for you".

meatward rolled to the bus and hop on it. after the bus close shut and drove off, Carl asked "so uhhh...how long would he survive over there?"

"what do you mean, carl?"

"he in japan, he can't speak japanese" carl explain "plus, I don't think he would survive over there without a sense of american style in him, you know what i mean".

"come on, carl. clearly, he going to die over there" shake added "you know meatward, he can't survive without nachos or tv with games, you moron".

"he is not going to die, over there" frylock told both of them.

"highly doubt that, frylock" carl said "believe me, he going to die".

**Sorry for making this short. more will come soon. **


End file.
